Pilotos en Franxx
by Shironight
Summary: Tras la explosión del arca, Cooper y BT se encuentran en un mundo desconocido. Ahora deben buscar una forma de volver con la milicia.
1. Chapter 1

Bitacora de Jack Cooper

Nos encontramos en Typhon, con el objetivo de impedir que la IMC lanzase el arma moldeadora, o también llamado "El Arca".

Su objetivo era destruir la base central de la Milicia, Harmony.

Antes me era fusilero de la Milicia, pero con la muerte del piloto Lastimosa, me traspasado la responsabilidad de la misión a mí.

Ahora me encuentro enlazado con el titán de clase vanguardia BT-7274 o como lo llamo BT. Llevando a cabo las ordenes que tenía el capitán Lastimosa.

A medida que avanzamos, fuimos topándonos con los diferentes pilotos de Los predadores de la cima, que fueron contratados por la IMC y estaban comandados Kuben Blisk.

Gracias a ello pudimos completar las órdenes de Lastimosa, encontrarnos con el comandante Anderson. Mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él.

Anderson había descubierto lo que tramaban la IMC, y era la utilización de un arma capaz de provocar distorsionar el espacio y tiempo. En otras palabras el arma que intentamos impedir que lancen.

BT y yo derrotamos a Snow, que defendía la lanzadera del arma moldeadora.

BT: **Cooper debemos apresurarnos para detener el arma moldeadora**

Cooper: entendido BT

Nos quedaba poco tiempo antes de que logren su objetivo. Forzando el arma, pero una explosión provocó una distorsión en el sistema.

BT: **Sistemas internos en estado críticos Reiniciando sistemas. Comprobando… Restaurando sistema Ocular.**

Sara Brigs: Cooper… BT… no hay mucho tiempo deben abortar la misión.

A pesar de los daños ocasionados en los sistemas dañados, BT se esforzaba para moverse.

BT: **Sara Brigs tengo una idea, expondré mi núcleo sobre el Arca, provocando que se desestabilice y se detone en el planeta. Cooper necesito de tu ayuda para acercarme a la lanzadera.**

Cooper: entendido BT

Ambos nos colocamos en posición para lanzarnos hacia el Arca-

BT: **En posición**

Cooper: no te preocupes BT, de aquí no me muevo.

BT: **Entendido**

En el chasis se mostraban los protocolos restaurándose a medida que la lanzadera se calibraba hacia el arma moldeadora **.**

Sara: Chicos deben apresurarse casi no hay tiempo… buena suerte a los dos.

Listo para disparar, fuimos lanzados hacia el Arca. Entonces el protocolo termino de restaurarse, dando a saber el último protocolo, "proteger al piloto".

En ese momento supe lo que haría BT, él seguiría al pie de la letra los protocolos. Abriendo la compuerta, BT se disponía a querer sacarme y salvarme.

Cooper: ¿Qué haces BT?- él estaba a punto de sacarme pero la compuerta se atoro.

BT: **Compuerta atascada, mucho daño en el sistema. No puedo sacar al piloto. Debo cerrar compuerta.**

Cooper: BT, ¿Qué sucede?

BT: **Cerré la compuerta para evitar daños al piloto. Pero las probabilidades de sobrevivir son 10 a 1000.**

Cooper: así que es eso. Hasta aquí he llegado-mirando cómo nos acercamos hacia el arca- BT… fue un honor pelear a tu lado compañero.

BT **: El mío también, Jack.**

Nosotros nos sacrificaríamos para salvar la vida de muchas de personas que pelean cada día por el bien de la frontera. Ahora es tiempo que nos unamos a nuestros hermanos que cayeron por la causa.

Solo espero que esta guerra termine pronto, no quiero ver a más colegas en el otro lado.

Una gran explosión se desato en el planeta, provocando la gran destrucción de la misma.

Todo era blanco, un blanco que cegaba con un simple vistazo. No se podía escuchar nada. Hasta que la lente BT fallo. Ahora estaba dentro de BT a ciegas, esperando mi momento. Cerré mis ojos esperando a que sucediera.

En mi mente venia escenas de mi vida, caras conocidas. Hasta que de un momento a otro termine soñando.

Luego de un rato pensé que esto es lo que todos pasaban cuando les llegaba su hora.

A principio pensé que sería algo escalofriante la idea de la muerte pero fue muy relajante- **ck…-** escucho una voz, pero parece lejana.

 **-jac…-** de nuevo esa voz pero esta vez un poco más clara- **Jack cooper-** ahora es más clara.

 **Piloto-** es la voz de BT, pero se supone que solo los humanos podían ir al otro mundo, a no ser que…

- **piloto despierta-** en ese momento me desperté ante los llamados de BT

Cooper: ¿Qué ocurre BT?- (al final solo estaba durmiendo)

BT: **No lo sé piloto. Estoy restaurando los sistemas ópticos-** en ese momento se hizo la luz, se podía vez que nos encontrábamos en un lugar diferente, de algún modo estaba en un desierto según parece-

Cooper: ¿Dónde estamos?- (se supone que estábamos en medio de una explosión planetaria)

BT: **Desconozco del lugar piloto. Formulando hipótesis. La explosión debió abrir una brecha del espacio y tiempo.**

Cooper: en otras palabras…-

BT: **Esa brecha nos transportó a otro lugar, salvándonos de la explosión. Podría decir que posees suerte.**

Cooper: desde cuando haces esos comentarios- refiriéndome a lo último

BT: **Lo aprendí de ti, Jack-** vaya si seguimos así, BT hablara como una autentica persona.

Ahora estaba observando nuestros alrededores. Lo único que había era desierto.

Cooper: BT ¿puedes decirme dónde estamos?-

BT: **Analizando zona. No se encontraron indicios.**

Cooper: entiendo, entonces ¿encontraste a alguien?-

BT: **Registrando zona. No se encuentran señales de vida. Intentare contactar**

Cooper: esto complica más las cosas. Si pudiésemos encontrar a alguien podemos obtener información.

BT: **Piloto.**

Cooper:¿mn?

BT: **Estuve analizando el estado físico del Piloto. He encontrado una irregularidad en su cuerpo.**

Cooper: Ahora que lo dices de algún modo me siento raro. Como si no fuese mi cuerpo normal.

Entonces empecé analizar mi propio cuerpo, dentro de todo seguía entero.

Cooper: BT podrias mostrar mi reflejo- sacándome el casco de piloto. En la cabina se podía mi propio rostro, como si fuese un espejo. En ese instante supe lo diferente en mí. Era más joven de lo normal.

Cooper: BT ¿Qué me paso?-

BT: **La brecha ocasiono cambios en el cuerpo del piloto.**

Yo seguía sorprendido por el cambio en mi cuerpo, según parece tengo el físico de un adolecente 17 años. Pero entonces una señal de advertencia apareció en la pantalla.

BT: **Objeto desconocido aproximándose a 1400 mts-** En la pantalla se veía al objetivo acercándose hacia nuestra posición- **sugiero preparar el armamento Ronin para mejor movilidad-** equipándome la espada más escopeta de plomo, nos preparamos para lo desconocido.

Cooper: Parece que nos darán la bienvenida BT.

BT: **No lo creo Piloto. Objeto a 1000 mts.-**

Sí que posee velocidad. Esto puede ser algo que nunca nos hemos topado nunca. Espero que dicha suerte nos salve de nuevo.

BT: **700mts… 500mts… 400mts…**

Cada vez se encontraba más cerca pero aun así, no lo podía ver a lo lejos.

BT: **250mts**

Ahora estaba más preocupado. A esa distancia ya sería completamente posible visible, pero seguía sin poder verse.

BT **: 150mts-** Está muy cerca. No lo veo por ningún lugar. Acaso estará…

Del suelo emerge una especie de criatura muy larga, a simple vista parecía un ciempiés. La mayor parte de su cuerpo era de color negro, que era separado por pequeñas partes de color azul. Eso debe ser la supuesta piel de la criatura.

Ahora se encontraba pasando sobre arriba de nosotros. Hasta entrar de nuevo en la tierra.

Cooper: BT ¿Qué era esa cosa?-

BT: **No poseo información en mi base datos. Prepárate piloto, vuelve hacia nosotros-**

En ese momento, como lo dijo BT, volvió a salir hacia la superficie. Solo que esta vez, había salido solo la parte superior de la criatura. Como si nos estuviese mirándonos y analizándonos.

BT: **Analizando. Análisis finalizado. No concuerda con ninguna de las especies registradas hasta el momento.**

Cooper: BT ¿Qué hacemos?

BT: **debemos improvisar. Solo así lograremos sobrevivir.-** Sacando el sable Ronin nos disponíamos de hacerle frente a esta cosa.

Ante la hostilidad que mostramos, el ciempiés movió rápidamente su cabeza con la intensión de devorarnos.

Con el impulso de movimiento hacia la derecha pudimos esquivarlo. Aprovechando que era largo, contraatacamos rápidamente clavándole el sable en el costado izquierdo. Provocándole un gran corte horizontal.

Esto le habrá generado graves daños. Pero aun así sigue en pie ciempiés.

Cooper: parece que es muy resistente.

El ciempiés tomaba distancia de nosotros. Según parece no parece alegre por nosotros-GRRRRRRRRR!- eso sonaba como problemas.

Volviendo hacia nosotros con velocidad. Volvimos a esquivarlo para luego ocasionarle otro contraataque. Pero esta vez le hicimos dos cortes en costado izquierdo.

Inmediatamente el ciempiés dio la vuelta a toda a velocidad. Ahora estaba utilizando su parte inferior de su cuerpo. Nos atacó con gran ferocidad a que apenas pudimos responder.

Utilizando el sable como escudo, recibimos el golpe, pero tal era la fuerza del golpe que nos hizo retroceder demasiado.

Entonces observo que tenía rotura pequeña. A este paso el sable no durara tanto tiempo contra esa cosa.

Volviendo ataque, el ciempiés se disponía a usar de nuevo su cola. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarnos. Utilice el Impulso de Fase del armamento Ronin.

Atravesando su cola para esquivar su ataque, nos disponíamos a terminar con esto. Pero este se enterró dentro de la tierra para escapar.

Cooper: BT!

BT: **todavía se encuentra cerca de nuestra posición.**

Por detrás de nosotros salía disparado con la intensión de aplastarnos. Tratamos de apartarnos de la zona de caída.

Al caer fuimos afectados por el impacto de la caída, haciéndonos caer al suelo.

BT: **piloto te encuentras bien.**

Cooper: estoy bien BT- levantándonos del suelo, nos centramos en la criatura- debemos encontrar una forma de matarlo.

BT: **piloto detecto diferentes señales de calor aproximándose. A unos 3200 mts.**

Cooper: acaso serán sus compañeros. Debemos terminar con esto antes que vengan.

BT: **Entendido**.

El ciempiés se reincorporaba luego de la caída. Entonces sin dudarlo, volvió a atacar hacia nosotros.

Inmediatamente utilice los propulsores del Northstar para elevarme un poco más a la altura de la cabeza. Para luego caer con el sable en la cabeza.

La criatura gritaba de dolor. Ya que lo había clavado según parece en el ojo. Moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras que nosotros nos sosteníamos de una mano del sable.

BT: **Piloto las diferentes señales se encuentras a 2500 mts. Pero uno de ellas se acerca demasiado rápido, se encuentra 2000 mts. En dos minutos estarán cerca de nuestra posición.**

Lo que me faltaba, tener preocuparme de estas dos situaciones. Pero el ciempiés se movía ferozmente. Si nos soltábamos sufriríamos muchos daños por cómo se movía la criatura. Caeríamos con fuerza provocando graves daños en BT.

Entonces empezó a arrastrarse por todos lados mientras nosotros estábamos montados en su cabeza, tratando de sacar el sable de su ojo.

BT: **piloto nos estamos acercando a las múltiples de calor.**

Mierda, que más podría suceder. Ahora lo más importante es sacar el sable. Parece que está atascada.

A lo lejos veo, una especie de robot gigante con forma de una mujer si mis no me engañan, que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.

De repente el ciempiés elevo su parte superior, dejándonos a una altura elevada otra vez.

Pero tal vez sirva para sacar el sable. Sosteniéndome de la piel de la criatura y con la otra mano forcejeando el sable.

Hacia fuerza para sacarlo hasta que pude desatorarla del ojo. Con sable en mano, volvimos a clavar en su piel.

Cooper: esto le dolerá mucho- sosteniendo el sable con las dos manos, me percate que el robot que se acercaba había llegado juntos con otros. Ahora se encontraba observándonos.

Poniendo peso en la espada, baje por todo su espalda mientras que le ocasionaba un gran corte largo. Que a su vez un fluido azul salía de la herida. Bañando a BT y a mí en sus fluidos.

Pero esto no termina aun, el ciempiés fijo su atención en mí, después de todo fui el que le hizo pasar un infierno.

A pesar de la herida que tenía seguía moviéndose. Ahora se acercaba con la mandíbula abierta con la intensión de devorarnos.

Rapidamente lance Enredaderas del Northstar, que lo detuvieron pero no durara por siempre.

Entonces saque el Cañón depredador del Legión. Con semejante arma, disparare sin parar a la criatura. Múltiples agujeros se originaban en todo su cuerpo

Los robots que se encontraban cerca, solo de dedicaban a observar el ametrallamiento del ciempiés.

Tras acabarme las balas del cargador. La criatura estaba tumbada en el suelo, pero apenas se movía.

Intentando sin importar cuantas heridas tenga, seguía tratando de comerme entero, aprovechando que tenía boca abierta, tiro una Pirotampa dentro de él.

Estando dentro, le disparo a la trampa. Haciendo que un mar de fuego se generase en su interior. De sus heridas salían fluido azul con fuego, además de que escupía el fuego.

Finalmente cayendo, empuño el sable. Estando en la distancia ideal, corro hacia su cuello, donde activo el núcleo del Ronin, para enfocarlo en un solo corte mortal.

Cortándole el cuello, su cabeza sale disparada, cayendo por detrás de mí. Mientras que todo su cuerpo se quemaba en llamas, hasta el punto de que los fluidos salían chorreando.

BT: **Piloto detecto altos niveles de estrés.**

En ese momento, desembarque de BT. Parándome sobre él, grite. Grite con tanta fuerza mientras la sangre de la criatura caía sobre mí.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Ese grito me libero, me sentí tranquilo después de eso.

Entonces recordé que el otro lado, estaban el grupo de robot que nos estaban observando. Ahora se acercaban hacia nosotros.

BT: **Piloto recomendaría embarcar por precaución**

Mi mente está en blanco. No escuche lo que dijo BT. Los grandes robots estaban cerca de nosotros.

-Hola? Te encuentras bien?- decía uno de ellos. Debe ser el líder del grupo.

Ahora que las observo bien, la apariencia de estos robots son muy similares a la de una mujer. Definitivamente no son titanes.

-Hola?- volvió a preguntar. Yo seguía en mis pensamientos.

.BT **: saludos** \- BT se decidió empezar un dialogo entre el grupo.

-Se encuentran bien?- volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

BT: **Nos encontramos en buenas condiciones. Sin daños severos. Solicitamos hablar con su jefe al mando para obtener información.**

-entendido, déjame preguntar a la base- yo solo estaba al margen de la conversación. En un principio pensaba que estaríamos en más problemas pero al final resulto que en una situación favorable.

\- Ichigo, ¿llegaron al objetivo?- era la voz de un hombre del robot, que parece ser el hombre que está al mando.

-Logramos llegar, pero nos topamos con una especie de Franxx muy raro. Solicitamos permiso para llevarlo a la base- esperando varios segundos mientras pensaban en la respuesta.

-entendido. Tráiganlo.- con esas órdenes nos llevarían a su base.

-nos dieron permiso, volvamos- todos se disponían a volver. Embarcando de nuevo en BT. Seguimos a ese grupo hacia su base.

En el camino, uno de ellos, de color rojo en los bordes y una cuerno en la frente. Había bajado la velocidad para quedar al lado nuestro.

-¿Qué tipo de Franxx conducen?- nos preguntaba mientras estaba al lado nuestro. La voz provenía de una mujer.

-yo también quiero saber- al frente de nosotros, otro robot se unió a la conversación. Este tenía lo que parecía ser, dos coletas metálicas con dos garras en sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba pintado de color rosa la mayor parte.

Cooper-¿Franxx? ¿Qué es un Franxx?- hablaba desde adentro de BT. Mi pregunta dejo confundido a todo el grupo.

-Pues un Franxx es lo que estas montando- en ese momento supe lo que era un Franxx, ese el nombre de los robot que "ellos" montan.

Cooper- BT no es un Franxx, es un Titán de clase Vanguardia- ellos no podían entender lo que era un Titán.

BT: **BT-7274, Titán de clase Vanguardia.-** se presentaba ante los Franxxs.

-un gusto- decían todos mirándonos

-nee, me gustaría ver nuevo esas armas que utilizaste para acabar con ese Klaxxosaurio- decía el fraxx de un cuerno.

El ciempiés con el que combatimos lo llamaban Klaxxosaurio.

BT: **añadiendo en la base de datos.**

-Zero Two no es el momento, ya casi llegamos a la base- a lo lejos veo un gran domo de un tamaño inmenso.

Espero encontrar respuestas en ese lugar. Debo saber cuánto antes donde nos encontramos. Si es posible enviar un mensaje a la flota de la milicia para que nos busquen.

 **CHAU HASTA EL CAP. SIGUIENTE, SI TIENE ÉXITO, ¿NO?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: DIF X TF

Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos Typhon, junto a BT, fuimos enviamos por el espacio y tiempo a un planeta remoto desconocido para nosotros.

Al llegar nos encontramos con un seres de forma de extraña que habitaban el lugar, Klaxxosaurio. Criaturas más grandes que BT, de piel negro y con algunas líneas azules.

A principio tuvimos algunos problemas debido a la diferencia de tamaños pero con nuestra experiencia pudimos salir de esta situación. Según parece a estas cosas se los mata destruyendo una esfera o canica en su interior que funciona como núcleo. Una vez destruida, el Klaxxosario muere.

Ahora estamos viajando con otros habitantes de estas tierras. Que utilizan maquinas un poco más grande que BT. Así que ellos utilizan estas máquinas para enfrentárselos.

Pero la prioridad ahora es buscar respuestas, necesito hallar la manera de regresar a casa. Hay camaradas que necesitan nuestra ayuda en la lucha contra IMC.

Nuestro destino es la base de los tripulantes de las maquinas Franxx, eran como lo llamaban.

A lo lejos lo veía, una gran edificación, en forma de círculo, si lo viese desde el aire. Me pregunto que los llevo a tener que vivir en esos lugares. Pensaba mientras veía el basto desierto a nuestro alrededor, en estas condiciones ninguna civilización sería capaz de vivir.

-nos acercamos a la base- decía la Franxx con un flequillo. Lo que me sorprende de estos Franxx son los rasgos que poseen, muy similares a la de una persona.

Estando más cerca del lugar, el lugar sí que era grande. Unas compuertas se abrían.

Debe ser puerto o la estación donde salían los Franxx. Supongo que entrare por ahí.

Al igual que los Franxx estaba a punto de ingresar-BT quiero un análisis del lugar-

-entendido…analizando…muchas fuentes de vida… fuente de energía desconocida-

-¿Energía desconocida? Que querrá decir BT- preguntado frente de la entrada.

-Desconozco las lecturas de la energía… comparando con la base de datos… la energía se asemeja con el magma de la tierra-

Vaya no nunca creí que utilizasen de esa forma el magma pero ahora dejaré de lado estas dudas, hay otras que deben ser respondidas urgentemente.

-piloto no sabemos si pueden ser aliados o hostiles. Ten cuidado-

-comprendo- ingresando al lugar, me encontré con semejante estación donde los demás robots no se encontraban operativos.

En una plataforma, un poco elevada, se encontraba un grupo de personas que se acercaban hacia nosotros. La mayoría de ellos portaban armas, tres ellos deben estar a cargo del lugar. Quizás ellos sepan algo para volver.

Estaba a punto de agarrar el rifle semiautomático R-301- recomiendo no portar armas de fuego piloto, eso provocaría el aumento de hostilidad-

A pesar de ser una inteligencia artificial, comprendía como se sentirían las personas cuando ven a alguien desconocido con un arma- entendido BT-

Estirando el brazo izquierdo, abrí la escotilla para utilizar de soporte el brazo estirado y llego a la plataforma.

Inmediatamente algunos de los hombre armados me apuntaron con sus armas.

-tranquilo… tranquilo, vengo en son de paz- decía para tranquilizarlos un poco.

Uno de ellos alzo un poco su brazo- bajen sus armas- decía un viejo, la mitad de su cara era la de una máquina, debe dolerle esa prótesis- disculpa la descortesía-

-no se preocupe por eso- vaya es un viejo muy amigable, ya puedo estar tranquilo.

-déjeme presentarme soy el Dr. Franxx- decía el viejo, Franxx el mismo nombre que los robots.

-Mi nombre es Jack Cooper, piloto de la novena flota de la milicia y este de aquí es el Titán BT 7274- haciendo mi clásico saludo militar.

Al parecer mi saludo le pareció algo curioso. El doctor estaba pensativo, mirándome cuidadosamente.

-mmm… tus ropas me son muy extrañas, nunca había visto algo parecido-así que era eso, era de esperarse. Mis vestimentas se diferenciaban mucho de los suyos.

-Además ese robot en el que piloteabas, atrae mi atención- enfocándose ahora en BT.

-De hecho venimos aquí para ver si podías ayudarnos- cambiando el tema hacia el científico que seguía viendo a BT.

-Entonces dime en que puedo ayudarte-

-pues me preguntaba si podríamos utilizar sus comunicadores para avisar a la flota de la milicia de nuestra ubicación-ante el pedido el doc se quedó en silencio por un breve momento.

-está bien –

-pero señor no sabemos aún si son de fiar, podrían ser hostiles- se opuso una mujer del grupo desarmado. Deber su secretaria o algo por el estilo.

-eso no lo sabemos-

-por eso le digo…-

-pero es la oportunidad de descubrir nuevas fronteras que aún desconocemos- alegaba el doctor. La idea no está tal mal después de todo, pero era una decisión que no podía tomarla él solo, se requería la autorización de los APES.

-Cooper utilizar nuestro comunicador como usted desee-

-en ese caso solo requeriremos de una alteña de alta frecuencia. Con eso podré trasmitir el mensaje a la flota de la Milicia- según BT eso eran las cosas que se requerían para comunicarnos.

-pues entonces Nana, guía a nuestro invitado a la sala de controles. Yo tengo asuntos que atender, entonces si me permiten- decía el viejo marchándose con algunos hombres acompañándolo junto otro que estaba desarmado.

-entendido, pues señor Cooper, sígame- sin más opción la seguí.

Los pasillos eran bastantes limpios, si los tengo que comparar serian como los del laboratorio del arca en Typhon. Excepto que este lugar le faltaba algo de vida desde mi punto de vista.

-¿Qué este lugar?- le pregunte a la asistente del doctor.

-este lugar es una colonia móvil donde reside una ciudad entera, la llamamos plantaciones, además en lo más alto residen los pilotos que luchar contra los klaxosaurios.

Vaya estaba sorprendido, yo pensado que era un cuartel pero en realidad era colonia, además se desplaza.

-llegamos al cuarto de control. Desde aquí podrá comunicarse- entrando a la sala, veía un complejo de paneles y teclados, y pues claro una mesa tecnología, ahí deben planear las estrategias o mirar informes.

-piloto conecta el casco al panel de control, me encargare de enviar el mensaje a la flota-

-de acuerdo- haciendo caso a BT, me saque el casco de piloto y lo puse junto al panel. Inmediatamente, con solo el contacto del casco con el panel donde se encontraría el teclado, empezó a cagar la sincronización, el cual podría accedería a los comunicadores.

-enviando mensaje… esperando respuesta-

La asistente miraba sorprendida como lo hacía tal fácil y solo tuvo que sacarse el casco.

-error- salió en grande en la pantalla.

-BT ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte un poco nervioso.

-no se ha encontrado al recepto. Piloto tengo una hipótesis con lo que puede estar ocurriendo-

¿Cuál es esa hipótesis?-

-la brecha por la cual viajamos no solo nos trasporto a un planeta desconocido, sino que también no mando a una dimensión alterna a la nuestra-

-dimensión alterna, ¿Cuánto seguro estas BT?-

-las probabilidades de que mi hipótesis sean verdaderas son unos 80%- ante lo dicho, me apoye en el panel, estaba atónito, nunca me paso algo parecido, no sé cómo reaccionar.

-estamos aún más lejos de casa…- pero algo me decía que tenía que seguir- BT ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-nuestra opción es buscar de alguna manera crear la grieta dimensional que nos mande de nuevo a nuestra dimensión. Es nuestra única alternativa-

-tienes razón BT, no podemos rendirnos ahora- volviendo a poner mi casco- Nana, ¿es así?- llamando la atención de la mujer- podría encontrarme con el doctor Franxx-

-lo siento pero el doctor se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos. Por ahora quédese en algún cuarto de nuestras instalaciones-

-bueno, si ese es el caso, esperare hasta que se desocupe. Además me vendría bien descansar un poco- desde que me hice piloto estuve muy ocupado.

-entonces sígame por favor, lo guiare a su habitación- saliendo de la sala de control. Seguí a Nana a la habitación donde me relajaría mientras esperaba.

Tras caminar unos minutos, por el camino nos cruzamos con grupo de adolescentes que caminaban en dirección contraria a la nuestra, la mayoría de ellos me miraba con intriga. Mi traje de piloto debió llamarles su atención. Pero seguí mi rumbo hacia mi habitación.

Pasando por al lado del grupo, me di cuenta que uno, mejor dicho una, llevaba cuernos en su cabeza. Debe ser la moda de este lugar, tal vez.

Ya alejado de unos metros de grupo, sentí que alguien me miraba, girando un poco la cabeza, mirando con el rabillo del ojo, note que la chica de los cuernos me miraba sospechosamente. Pero luego siguió su camino. Bueno no importa, quiero llegar cuanto antes a mi cuarto.

-Aquí estamos- estando al frente de mi habitación- tome- entregándome un dispositivo- utilice esto para comunicarse conmigo si lo necesita, solo debe presionar este botón- señalando el botón en el dispositivo- entonces lo dejo, nos vemos señor Cooper- se despidió la secretaria, dejándolo solo.

-Bueno entrare y veré lo que puedo hacer- en la habitación una cama para una persona, varios muebles como un sofá y algunas sillas. Además tenía un pequeño cuarto, el cual tenía los medios sanitarios para mantener la higiene. Por ultimo una ventana que daba al desierto.

-creo que me primero me tomare una ducha y luego hablare con BT- sacando mi equipamiento de piloto, me disponía de tomar una ducha.

Mientras me duchaba recordaba todas las cosas que habían pasado, desde que me volví un piloto hasta llegar a un lugar desconocido de otra dimensión.

-ahora que lo pienso me olvide de preguntar sobre esos chicos, deben ser reclutas que son entrenados para ser pilotos-

Saliendo del baño, sentía renovado. Pero tengo que ordenar algunas cosas, primero debo limpiar mi equipo. Aprovechando que tengo un baño, limpiare mis cosas ahí.

Tras sacar las manchas azules, mi equipo estaba totalmente limpio, como nuevo.

-BT, ¿Tienes más datos los viajes dimensionales?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá, hablándole a través del sofá.

-no piloto, no poseo datos con respecto a viajes dimensionales, debido que son muy escasa los que han hecho estos viajes.

-volver a casa va a ser complicado-suspirando por la situación en la que me encontraba- por casualidad no tienes algo para pasar el rato- ya estaba aburrido, no había mucho que hacer que digamos.

-poseo unas películas guardadas en mi base de datos, el capitán Lastimosa había guardado algunas por si ocurriese casos como estos, lo proyectare a través de tu casco, debes colocarlo al frente de una pared-

Apuntando hacia la pared, se proyectó una de las películas que Lastimosa había guardado a través del lente del casco.

-vaya no sabía que el capitán guardaba este tipo de cosas-

-Además el capitán recopilo varios tipos de entretenimiento, como juegos, música, entre otras cosas útiles. Siempre decía que en algún momento le seria de utilidad-

En cierto modo, hizo bien, estar preparado para todo pronóstico es una regla fundamental en la supervivencia.

Pero ahora a relajarme viendo una película que según parece es de comedia.

Si no fuera por el simple hecho de que repente sonó una alarma.

-EMERGENCIA… EMERGENCIA-

Viendo por la ventana, veía varios klaxusaurios acercándose. Creo que debería ayudarles un poco, por la hospitalidad.

Colocándome de nuevo mi equipo de piloto, me disponía a salir.

-BT prepárate- saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el puerto.

Llegando al lugar, veía que los demás ya habían salido.

-Señor Cooper, ¿Qué hace aquí?- la secretaria se sorprendió por mi presencia.

-pues vengo a echarles una mano a la situación- me dirigía a donde estaba BT.

-Le impedir que se detenga, es nuestra lucha, es algo que no le incumbe-

-Aun así iré, no puedo permitir que haya bajas- embarcándome dentro del Titán- hare lo que pueda con lo que tengo- ya en el titán, me equipe el rifle de riel del northstar.

Saliendo del puerto, directo al campo de batalla. Un largo camino me espera para volver a casa, solo espero llegar al final eso es todo.

 _Bueno amigos, aquí les traje otra entrega de este Fic, gracias por los mensajes y review, voy tratar de seguirlo más seguido. Hasta entonces CIAU CIAU!_


End file.
